Sly as a Fox
by KKCopper
Summary: Bruce only has two kids, and one bad choice makes them both leave in 1 day. He hears back from one, but the other seems to no longer exsist... That is, until Jason came along. Nightwing Furturefic. Jason Todd X OC
1. The Day Dick was Fired

_**(A/N: People voted on my poll, and so far I'm getting votes for both a sequel and a prequel, so this is one of the two sequels I plan on making, the other will be more like RIGHT after the story "Project Unleashed" where as this one is more set towards years after it~ ENJOY~~ )**_

**Kristi's POV**

I couldn't believe it when I found out… I ALSO couldn't believe it had taken me a whole _day_ to find out… It all started when Bruce had come home rather upset one night…

"Bruce, what's wrong?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading, laying on the couch.

"Nothing, it's… nothing…" he muttered under his breath, running a shaky hand through his hair… I usually didn't press into his business unless I thought needed, so I didn't this time either.

I headed off to bed without asking any further, not even noticing that Dick still hadn't come home…

When I woke-up, that's when I found out. Bruce still seemed upset at breakfast, so this time I DID look through his thoughts while he ate.

He'd fired Dick from Young Justice… He'd _fired_ DICK…

My jaw clenched, all of my muscles tensing in my sudden fury. I'd never been this angry at Bruce before… Heck, I usually didn't get THIS angry THIS fast EVER. I quickly hid my now shaking hands under the table, trying to control the urge to lash out at my surrogate father. I knew I'd hurt him if I did, and I didn't want that, no matter how mad I was…

I had to leave, I had to go now. I just couldn't stay without getting him hurt; I couldn't look at him without thinking about how he'd kicked out my BROTHER, his _son_, from Dick's OWN team…

I didn't even look at Bruce as I rose from the table… Alfred hadn't even brought out our food yet.

"Kristi, where are you going?" Bruce asked, but I didn't answer, nor did I look back. I knew if I spoke that I'd explode.

"_Just keep walking,"_ I told myself. _"You're 17 now, you can live alone you know… You just have to make it out of here first… with-OUT killing somebody…"_

I suddenly dashed to my room, getting out my suitcase in a second and using my psychic powers to pack it. The usage of my powers was helping get out some of my anger, but not all by FAR…

I didn't know where I'd go… but I knew I'd go to Mt. Justice first to get the whole story, see if any of them knew where Dick was now…

My anger was so intense I didn't even hear Bruce come in until he spoke.

"Kristi… what are you doing?" he asked warily. Any of my belonging that were in the air froze, along with me… They just stayed there for a second before I suddenly exploded. My body shot up in the air, whipping around to face Bruce.

"_She knows…"_ I heard Bruce think before my shouting started.

"You FIRED him!" I screamed at him. "HOW could you DO that to your own son Bruce?"

Bruce's hands clenched into fists and I knew he spoke without thinking, but what he said shocked me to the core.

"He's NOT my son and you're NOT my daughter so what does it MATTER?" he shouted at me.

Everything seemed to freeze, all of my anger instantly gone, replace by shock and sorrow. I ran a shaky hand through my hair and quickly finished packing… I was getting out of here, screw this.

Bruce's face turned into a mask of shock as he realized what he said. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, unsure what to say.

"Kristi, I –" He tried to start but I cut his off, screaming again.

"NO! Don't you dare give me any excuses Bruce! You must believe that somewhere in your head to say it. I KNOW how people's brains WORK!" I screamed at him. Then, I sobered up again, all sorrow. "I'm leaving… and don't you _dare_ try and find me, _ever_."

Bruce's sad expression was the last thing I saw as I grabbed my bag and teleported out of there.

…. …. …. …. ….

I landed softly inside of Mt. Justice… The atmosphere seemed… different, calmer… sadder… It instantly made me think about what Bruce had said to me and a tear fell down my cheek…

I collapsed right there on the floor, leaning back on my suitcase as I buried my head in my knees while sobs escaped my lips.

I heard a slight swoosh and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kristi, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard Megan's soft voice ask me.

I looked up into her eyes as tears still ran down my face. "C-can you… could you t-tell me… what happened yesterday… with Dick?"

Megan's eyes saddened a bit and she sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. Dick was my brother, and so was Conner, and Megan was my sister. We were really close.

She began to tell the story to me. "Well, we were all here at Mt. Justice when Dick walked in. We asked him how things were going and such, you know, since he got hurt…" I nodded and she continued, "Then, he said he'd only come to say good-bye. We got upset, asking him why he was quitting –" I smiled a bit, they didn't know Dick, he never quit anything… "– and he told us that Batman had fired him." Megan gestured to a hole in the wall of the cave I now noticed to our left. "Superboy made that in his anger…. We're all very upset at Batman right now…"

I nodded. "I am, too…" I breathed. "Do you know where he is?"

Megan looked at me, surprised. "You mean you _don't_?" I shook my head and she shook hers. "Wow, I thought, of all people, he'd tell you where he was going. I mean, he told us but – You know what, he probably didn't want you to worry about him…"

I sighed. "Where is he?" I repeated.

"He said he was going to try 'working' at different cities under a new name, Nightwing," Megan told me.

I thought about that for a bit, just sitting there… Finally, though, Megan spoke up again.

"Kristi, why were you crying when you came in here?" she asked me, sounding concerned.

When I answered, I stood up, having made my decision on what I was going to do. I looked at her, she was standing, too, and a tear came to my eyes again.

"Batman… when I'd asked him about Dick and why he'd fired him… he told me that Robin wasn't his son… and I wasn't his daughter… so it didn't matter," I finished, choking at the end before I teleported out of there, too.

This time, when I landed, I was in a place called Star City… I'd only been here once before when Batman took me on a mission here… I was young, but I remembered it enough to teleport here… I'd only come here for one reason, to be alone.

I sat down in the alley I was in and focused… I had to find Dick.

"… _stupid Bruce… now I'm out here, without a team, my FRIENDS…"_ I heard Dick think. I tried to see where he was at when he noticed I was in his thoughts.

"_Kristi…!"_ he exclaimed, then he realized something, _"You found out… didn't you?"_

"_Yes…"_ I said, showing him everything from last night and this morning… and also at the cave with Megan.

Dick started fuming again._ "He said WHAT to you?"_ he all but exploded. _"Never mind ME being angry at him… I'm gonna go back and _beat _him the heartless JERK!"_

"_No, Dick, that's why I left, so I wouldn't hurt him…"_ I told him._ "I'm mad at him, too, though… Hey, where are you?"_

Dick sighed. _"I'm in a place called Bludhaven…I'm _no longer_ Robin, the Boy Wonder sidekick of Batman… I've changed my name to Nightwing… This is where I'm starting over at… and I don't plan on going back."_

I was shocked just a bit by his little speech… but not entirely. I'd do what he was doing if I were in his shoes._ "… Neither do I,"_ I told him softly.

"_Wait, what?"_ Dick asked shocked.

I bristled. _"What? So you can leave without so much as a word and I can't?"_

"_No, Kristi, that's not it… I just – I didn't want you to have to go through this… You care for Bruce as family too much… I don't want you to grow hard and heartless, you're too good of a person, don't lose that!" _Dick told me seriously, sounding a lot like my big brother again.

I sighed. _"Can I come visit you real quick Dick?"_ I asked him.

"_Yeah, of course you can, you ARE my sister Kristi, you can stop by anytime you want,"_ Dick reassured me and I smiled a bit.

"_I'm gonna hold you too that Dickie,"_ I teased and then teleported to where he was.

Dick was inside of an apartment when I flashed in. He looked up and smiled at me. I stood there for a second before rushing over and giving him a hug. I began to cry again… I was so sensitive, weak maybe even…

"Kristi, emotions don't make you weak…" Dick soothed, rubbing my back. I must have spoken my thoughts out loud… "Crying is good for you, emotions make us who we are… and, besides, it's not like you're crying over no one… Bruce raised you since you were 2… you guys had a bond."

I nodded, tears still pouring down my face. "Apparently, to him, we didn't though," I choked and Dick soothed me again, though I could tell he was furious because of what Bruce said, still.

"I swear, I should call him right now and give him a piece of my mind," he growled.

"No, no don't do that," I told Dick. Then I stepped back out of his embrace. I wiped the tears from my eyes, forcing myself to stop crying. "Besides… I'm fine…"

Dick just looked at me, he knew I was lying, I'd never be okay again… at least, not for a long time…

"Look, you can stay here the rest of the day, and spend the night… and then you can decide what you want to do later after that, okay?" Dick told me, coming over and putting an arm around my shoulder. He took my bag, setting it on the ground as I nodded.

"Alright… what are we going to do?" I asked him.

Dick smiled at me. "Well, I haven't really explored the town yet…"

…. …. …. …. ….

We goofed off all day, exploring the town of Bludhaven, eating out, and we even played a prank on some people… The town really was nice, not psychopathic like Gotham City, but what city was? Gotham was the home and mother of all crazies in this world, it seemed… No other city had psychos like Gotham, I mean, Metropolis and Central City had some weird people, some aliens even, but they still didn't have a clown murder or a multiple personality disordered luck obsessed man…

Dick and I headed back to his apartment around seven p.m. We'd eaten out at Olive Garden. When our waiter had asked us if we were dating we'd burst out laughing and explained we were brother and sister. Our waiter had been pretty embarrassed when he'd heard that.

Dick plopped down on his bed whenever we'd gotten inside the apartment. I sat down on the couch and grinned, patting the seat next to me. "So I assume this is where I'm sleeping?" I asked him and he shook his head, sitting up.

"Nah, you get the bed, I'll take the couch," Dick told me seriously, acting a bit surprised that I'd think any different. I rolled my eyes.

"It's _your_ place though," I began to protest, but Dick wouldn't hear it.

"Kristi, you're my sister, I'm just being polite," Dick told me. "You get the bed, I get the couch, no questions asked, okay?"

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright, I'll take the couch… I'm gonna get ready for bed now… today's been… long," I told him before digging through my suitcase and getting out my things to take a shower, along with a change of clothes. Then, I headed into the bathroom.

I took a nice long shower, letting the heat of it relax my muscles, washing away a bit of the stress I'd experienced today. Once I was done using up enough hot water, I dried off, dressed and blow dried my hair.

I came out of the bathroom, about to announce to Dick that he could use the sauna now… when I heard him talking…

"… Do you have ANY idea what you DID to her when you said that?" he was shouting… I pushed into his thoughts quietly, not allowing my presence there to be known. It took a bit more energy than just entering someone's thoughts, but it's what I needed to do right now.

He was on the phone with Bruce… He'd thought I wouldn't notice if he did it while I was in the shower…

"_Dick, you have to understand, I didn't mean it –" _Bruce was pleading. I fished into his thoughts quietly, too, then, and I realized he was still furious at Dick, but didn't want _me_ to be mad at him…

"But you still SAID it, right to her face!" Dick shouted. "She was sobbing forever, and, as of now, she told me she doesn't plan on coming back," he growled, "all because of you. She loves you as her real father Bruce, and I did, too, but you broke BOTH of our trusts. I hope you're happy." Then, I heard him end the phone call.

Dick looked up from where he was in the kitchen and noticed me sheepishly.

"Kristi… I'm sorry, it had to be done," Dick told me. I pressed my lips into a firm line.

"I told you_ not_ to though," I said sternly, then, I just shook my head in disbelief and a bit of anger. "The bathroom's open, I'm going to bed."

I went over to the couch and lay down of it angrily, refusing to go to the bed. I heard Dick sigh as he shut the door to the bathroom behind him… I heard the water to the shower going on and I had to do one thing before I went under. I smiled to myself and suddenly Dick gave a surprised shout.

"Cold!" he gasped. I chuckled and he knew it was me… Then, I went to sleep.

_**(A/N: I started this future fic after I read a story called "NIGHTWING", which is REALLY good if you like angst ~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. REVIEW!)**_


	2. Steps 1 Through 4

_**(A/N: After this chapter, when Kristi, as her new identity, gets settled in, things will start to get interesting~ =P Enjoy!)**_

I made myself wake up early, before Dick got up, at around 5 o'clock in the morning. When I woke-up, I was on the bed… Dick must have moved me in the middle of the night, he was so caring… which made me sad to do what I was going to do next, but I'd decided.

I was going to leave here, start over completely. I'd change my looks, become a new person… no one would ever hear the name _Kristi Jasmine Wayne-Kingsley _ever again…

I grabbed my bag (which was all packed already) and sighed. I went over to my brother and gave him a kiss on the head, then, I set the note I'd written after my shower on the coffee table… It read:

"_Dear Dick,_

_Don't come looking for me. I've left and I'm sorry. I want to start over, completely… I may or may not keep in touch… I'm sorry; I just can't do this, not with Bruce acting how he is… I'm sorry this means leaving you, too, but I decided it would be for the best._

_Good-bye, I love you bro_

_ Kristi~"_

Then, I teleported out of there, heading off to start my new life.

I first went to the Bludhaven train station, buying a ticket for the first train out of there. I knew Bruce and Dick would try and track me, so after I bought the ticket and the train had left the station, I made sure to erase my purchase and existence off of the records and then off of the video feed.

The train was headed to a place called Hinder… it sounded promising… and it was four hours away… and in a different state, too… That was far enough for my liking… I doubted they'd ever find me there.

I slept during the first two hours of the trip, then I had breakfast, and then I watched the scenery for the most part until we got there.

I grabbed my stuff from overhead as the people began to depart from the train. I headed out at a nice, easy pace and merged easily with the crowd. Once out of the train, I called a taxi and had them take me downtown so I could go shopping. I had plenty of money; before I'd left I'd grabbed an insane amount of cash that I hid in my room, in case of emergency…

When the taxi dropped me off downtown, the first thing I did was find a public restroom, where I completely changed my appearance.

I went into a stall and worked on it… First, my hair… it was too much of a giveaway of who I was… it had to go, sadly. I focused and changed it to a violet black sort of color (it was only violet in the right light), I also made it longer and thinner. Then, I changed my looks, my eyes became golden instead of blue-green, my figure became a bit skinnier with a bigger… chest area. I made my legs more buff and I was an inch taller. I changed my face next, making my lips fuller, nose a bit smaller and adding a nice curve to my cheeks…

When I stepped out of the bathroom and looked into the mirror, I couldn't recognize myself, I looked totally different. I looked quite attractive, if I do say so myself. I smiled, this might just work.

Now, for all my social security numbers and other information… I'd need some of that before I could do anything here, like make a bank account or buy an apartment… or small house… Luckily, I was trained by the best when it came to hacking computers to make those kinds of things…

I headed to the public library; it'd be simple enough to make all of that stuff from there…

I signed in and headed over to one of the computers with my bag at my side. Then, I went to work.

I hacked into the government files with ease. I made files for me… and deleted any that involved Kristi… I made a birth certificate with my "parents'" names on them and made a drivers license for me under the name Jasmine John Nywae, age 18… I know that tied me to my old life quite a bit, my real name being my _actual_ middle name, my middle name being _Dick's_ middle name, and my last name being, well, you can figure that one out… but, I secretly hoped in some corner of my mind that they'd find me… If they did, it'd mean that they loved me enough to actually go through the work to get to me…

I printed out my license and birth certificate and shaped them so they looked real. They had actual, now, searchable information on them, so they weren't forged. Plus, with my skills, they'd pass the test of the law.

I got off the computer after I erased the history and grabbed my bags. Then, I headed out the door. It was time for step three of making my new life.

I headed down the road, going to the first "Second National Bank" I saw. I headed inside and went over to the first open counter I saw.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the lady there asked me politely. I smiled at her.

"I would like to start a banking account please," I told her and the lady nodded, getting out some papers.

"I'll need you fill these out, and how much do you want to put in to start?" she asked me as I began to fill out the forums she'd handed me.

I paused in my writing and fished about a quarter of my money out of my purse (I had twenty grand in there so…).

"Five grand?" she asked me. "Where does a girl at your age get money like this?" She seemed suspicious.

I shrugged it off. "My rich uncle died recently… He and I'd been really close, so I got some of the inheritance. I'm in college now, so I decided to start a banking account."

"What about your parents? Wouldn't your parents have made you one when you were young?" she asked me, though she wasn't pressing anymore, she was simply curious.

"My parents died when I was young and I lived with my Aunt and the Uncle who just died. We'd taken all the money out and had used it to help pay for my collage," I explained as I handed back the forums, which I had finished.

The lady smiled at me. "Would you like to start a checking account, too?"

I considered it and shook my head. "Maybe later," I told her and left the bank.

"_Step three complete,"_ I thought to myself, _"and now for the last step, get a place and a car."_

I decided on an apartment after some thought… Now I just needed to choose one.

I walked along until I found a news stand. I took a paper and flipped through it until I found the ads for houses… There was some apartment available near-by… I sighed, putting the paper back and walked down the road. I found my way to the place by using other people's thoughts.

When I got there, I wasn't too disappointed. They weren't Wayne Manor… but they weren't shit houses either. They'd do great, and, lucky me, just as there add said the sign outside of the door said "rooms available".

I smiled and headed inside the building. I walked over to the desk and the man there looked up.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked, seeming a bit bored.

"I'd like to rent an apartment," I told him and he instantly livened up.

"Oh, alright miss. Any recommendations or preferences?" he asked me as he began to lead me towards the elevator.

"I want a lot of space and a balcony," I told him.

He nodded and pressed a button towards the top. "Alright, I think I have the perfect place for you," he told me as we headed up to the tenth floor.

The man took me to an apartment, room 1021 I noticed, and unlocked the door before leading me inside.

I smiled as we stepped into it, I loved it. It was nice and spacey, but not too much. The bedroom and the Living Room were two separate rooms and the kitchen was off of the Living Room. Plus, the bathroom was pretty big, too.

Again, it would never compare to the Manor…

"Now, I don't mean to pry miss, but how much do you have?" the man asked me.

"Just name a price," I instructed him.

"It'll be about a thousand five hundred a month," he told me and I beamed, getting out that much from my purse and handing it to him.

"Just consider that this month's payment," I told him and he didn't argue.

"I'll go write it down and I'll be back up in a little bit to give you some keys. I hope you like your new place," he told me before leaving.

I smiled and quickly unpacked my bag before putting the bag inside of my closet. Then, I plopped down on my bed with a happy sigh. I decided this would be the end of my steps to my new life… I couldn't afford a ride right now, not without getting a loan, which I didn't want to deal with at the moment…

Just then, the man came back with my keys. He handed them to me with a smile before asking my name, which I told him. I filled out the papers he had and then he told me again that I now had a place before leaving.

"A place… that sounds nice," I said to myself, sighing as I laid there. Then, I got out my laptop and my phone. These two things had to be fixed… I'd need to completely reset my computer so it couldn't be tracked… and I'd need a new SIM card for my phone, which I currently had powered off. I took the back off of it and got out the SIM card. I shredded it up with my brute strength. That was just another thing to do tomorrow. The list so far was now; get a SIM card… and get a job. Now, though, to my laptop.

I turned it on with a sigh… I'd have to erase the memory COMPLETELY for it not to be traceable… which meant changing everything, including a lot of settings… I would also lose a lot of things I had on there.

I pulled out a flash drive from my pocket; I'd brought it along with me. I quickly transferred all of my files onto it before I got to work using my computer nerd skills…

I first went through the fire walls until I got to the place where I could completely erase the memory of it, passwords, photos, ANYTHING on it would be gone, it'd be like a completely new computer again.

I took a deep breath before I hit the right keys… and my computer blacked out. I took a few minutes, but then it rebooted and all of the "Welcome to your PC" programs came up. I went through them quickly before shutting it off.

I sighed again, just sitting on the floor for a bit before putting my computer away and exploring my new home.

The Living Room was nice, both that room and the master bedroom (the ONLY bedroom, though the Living room had a Murphy bed…) had TVs. I liked it.

Then, I checked out the bathroom again, I'd already been in there to put my stuff away, but…

I liked it, it had a shower AND a tub. I smiled before deciding to take a bath. I brought my PJs into the bathroom before I began to fill my tub, in which I relaxed in for a long time before actually bathing.

When I was all done, it was late. I got into my PJs and climbed into bed in my new home… It was satisfying and yet… it was sad. I'd never see my family again… or any of my hero friends, or any member of the League…

A tear slid down my cheek and the crying that had been holding itself off all day finally released itself.

I sobbed for about an hour, pitying over how bad my life was at the moment… I ended up crying myself to sleep… What a bad way to end the first day of a new life…

_**(A/N: You want an update? WELL REVIEW! Its right down there…v**_

_**V**_

_**CLICK IT!**_

_**VV**_

_**vvv)**_


	3. A Fox is Born

_**(A/N: Hey guys~ Check out my FORUM POST for this category PLEASE~ Would be appreciated~ OH, and feel free to vote on the poll on my page involving whether or not I should make more stories about Kristi in YJ~ Thanks, now, enjoy~~)**_

I got up around six the next morning and got dressed. Then, I headed downstairs and went to the bus station. It was job finding time.

I waited on the bench for the bus to come; though, I quickly realized it wouldn't arrive until around seven. I sighed, it was only quarter after as of now… I rose from the bench and began to walk.

I headed to the nearest newsstand again as I had yesterday and grabbed a paper before flipping to the ads section. I wanted a nice job that wasn't too high maintenance, was day time only, yet paid decent… I was considering just being a waitress… it'd be simple enough, and I'd be pretty good at it… you know, I thought at least.

I saw four different "Job Wanted" ads in the paper for a waitress… I decided I'd start with the ones closest to where I now lived and work my way farther away if I didn't get the spot.

I did end up taking the bus this time. It got me about three blocks away from the place that needed jobs… which was about five blocks away from my apartment.

When I got there, they say me down for an interview. I struck gold there, I got the job and I started right away.

The place was nice, easy going with good customers. I made people happy, we chatted and I got good tips. It was actually kind of fun.

That is, until the two masked men came in.

"Get on the ground!" one of them shouted, pointing a gun. People screamed and dove down under the tables. I was in back with no one really around me… so I turned myself invisible, grabbed a pan and silently ghosted over behind the two men.

"Give me all of your money!" one of the growled to my manager who quickly nodded and began to get stuff out of the cash register, handing it to him.

Then, I squatted down behind a plant and made myself visible again. I raised the pan and quickly bashed the man with the gun in the temple, knocking him unconscious. The man getting the money heard the noise and turned around. I quickly jumped foreword and hit him to, also knocking him unconscious.

Then, I stood up and dusted myself up. No one had moved yet, all of them were staring at me.

"I took self defense for two years," I told them. "Now someone call the cops so these two can be in cuffs whenever they wake up."

Slowly, people began to move again. A worker was the first to unfreeze, whipping out her phone and quickly dialing a number. She began to talk and I knew it was the cops on the line. After that, everyone else got back to their feet, all a bit shaky, but they just sat down and began to eat again, trying to act as if nothing unusual had just happened.

My new manager came over to me. He looked only a few years older than me, probably just out of college. He had blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

He was kind of hot.

"Wow, you've only worked here for a little bit and already you do something outstanding… Good job and… thank you," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled, nodding a bit. "Of course, I just sort of… reacted."

We talked a little bit more (he raised my salary for which I was happy) and I went back to work… As I worked, I thought… and something occurred to me that really hadn't before…

Hinder was just like Gotham… it had crime, and it needed some help with it, too (though no city would EVER be as bad as Gotham, Gotham was just over flowing with freak-shows and psychos… I still loved it, though). I could help them… and, as a child raised by _Batman_, I knew just what I would do.

I headed home about ten minutes after we closed (clean-up). I got a cab and went into my apartments…

Then, I got to work, I was going to have two jobs now.

The first thing I did was get out a notebook and start laying down ideas… I was going to be this town's hero, but that would require an alias and a costume… Also, I would have to decide if I should be like Batman and ignored my powers, focusing on gadgets (so I didn't have to worry about the new moon thing)… or just have a few powers…

After a bit of thought, I decided that I would stick with a few powers, though I didn't know which ones yet… it'd depend on my alias.

I began to think aloud as I pondered over names. "It can't be anything related to… the heroes in Gotham," I muttered to myself, "which throws out any bats or… well, birds… Although I really prefer the whole night thing…" (Even though I grew up with BOTH Superman and Batman as technical fathers, I still was more like Bruce in the way that I preferred the night.) "So think nocturnal creatures…" I told myself. "Should I do an animal? Or an object like Shade… nah, I'll just stick with an animal." _"Like Catwoman kind of…"_

"Nocturnal… Owl, no, no birds… Bear? No… Tiger… nah, too much like Catwoman… Wolf… no, doesn't seem feminine enough…" I kept saying… Then, I thought of something.

"Perfect…!" I said under my breath, a smile growing on my face. Satisfied with my alias, I began to sketch ideas for the costume.

Tight fit, basically like tights (like most heroes wore) but not the same material, my costume would be soft to the touch, like fur, and it would be a full body thing. I would have ears like Batman does, but mine would be more animal-like… I hadn't decided if I needed a utility belt yet or not, even if just for smoke and a grappling hook… Yeah, I'd like the smoke and some rope, so I quickly added a black belt to my costume.

My mask… I couldn't decide between a domino mask or a cowl… Both would work… but the cowl would go better with the look I was going for, so I decided on it over the other.

The color of it would be a dark burnt-orange… so it wouldn't be too obvious in the dark. I would shift my body so my eyes were more like my alias and I'd even have a tail (I loved to grow tails)… I'd probably end up making myself grow some claws, too, I'd seen what a weapon they could be, curtsey of Catwoman, and they'd definitely be useful.

"What other powers would I use…?" I wondered aloud, setting the drawing aside for a bit. I decided night vision would be one thing that went with the character I wanted to pull off, strength and stealth, and or leaping and acrobatic abilities I could use too… I could probably include some animal-like senses in there with smell and such… I couldn't really think of anything else that would go with my name… That should do, anyways. I would also use my jujitsu and martial arts skills, but that didn't count as a power to me…

I put some finishing touches on my look and then I held up the drawing to admire it. I realized I'd forgotten to put a name on and I set it back down on the table and scrawled on my new name in big, curly letters:

_The Fox._

…. …. …. …. ….

The next day, after work, I headed off to a fabric store to get all of the materials I would need to make my costume. Alfred had taught me to sew, so hopefully it would turn out good.

Lucky me, they had some burnt orange, white and black fur-like material which is what I needed.

I bought a lot of orange, some white and less black.

Next, I headed to a pawn shop. The things they had there would have to do for now until I had time to make up some weapons of my own. I got some smoke pellets and a nice rope from them and left…

Then, I headed back to my apartment with my needle and string to get back to work.

I set aside an hour to cut and layout the look of it, and then I began the stitches, keeping the seam on the inside so it would look better on the outside.

By nine o'clock, I finally had it done. I smiled and quickly tried it on. After the suit was on, I put the utility belt low around my waits… I headed into the bathroom and admired myself in the mirror.

"Oh… I like it," I purred, trying to use a different voice as I did.

I headed back out of the bathroom and was fiddling with my belt… I put the smoke pellets in it… and I put the rope around it, too… I'd need some more time to really work on it, to get it more like Batman's, all technological… but it'd suffice for now, were something to happen.

Just then, I heard some screaming outside the building. I didn't even think about it, I just teleported to the top of the building and looked around.

It was a store a few blocks down, someone was robbing it.

I sprung into action, leaping across rooftops, as I'd done all my life, until I was across the street from where the robbery was taking place.

My tail grew out and my eyes changed as I got into character before I leapt gracefully off of the five story building and landed softly on the ground below in a crouch.

I dashed into the building and my training from Batman took over. I took a second to assess the situation, see were civilians were (there were two) and see how many bad guys there were (four). I then threw down a smoke pellet. As the men coughed, I used my better eyesight to weave through the four men and quickly knock them out. They barely had any time to react; they didn't even know what had hit them.

When the smoke cleared, the two other people there looked up at me in shock.

"Call 911," I told them, "they'll take care of these low lives from here…"

I turned around to leave whenever they nodded slightly (obviously still quite shocked about the whole ordeal). One of them spoke though and stopped me.

"Wait, why did you do it?" they asked me and I turned to look at them.

"I wanted to help… I WILL help," I told them seriously.

"Are you a… hero?" the other one asked and the two came out from behind the counter.

"Yes," I told them with a nod.

"Well, what's your name?" the first one questioned me.

"The Fox…" I told them, smiling slightly as I swished my tail. Then, I spun around and dashed out of the building, using the rope to fly back up onto the rooftops.

"Thank you!" the two called behind me as I headed back into the night…

_**(A/N: Okay, now ALL of the introductions are over with, I'm going to skip some time into the future and the story will get MUCH better, more excitement, suspense and DRAMA will be introduced so thanks for baring with me 'til we got there~ I really hope you guys liked this, review!)**_


	4. Where It All Began

_**(A/N: I had the hardest time deciding on how to end this chapter… I really wanted to get Jason in here, but I finally decided against it! *hides from angry fans* Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be up soon, like tomorrow or in two days~ THEN you will get your fill of Jason, I promise. Now, enjoy as the drama builds ;P~)**_

**5 Years Later…**

I was on the rooftops, right where I belonged. It was where I was almost every night, and it's where I'd still be many nights to come.

All of the criminals in Hinder knew my name. I was something to be feared, a curse to swear, I was their destruction.

The civilians knew me, too. I was something to respect, a protector by night, a silent guardian of those who were innocent…

I _was_ the_ Fox_…

Right now, I was on my patrol… though, I was more or less "staking out" and watching for information on something I knew was going down semi-behind my back… (Isn't that what staking out is?).

Drug deals; they were everywhere, but this one in particular was huge and involved the biggest gang/cult in the criminal world of Hinder… This gang was run by none other than Maroon (who got his name due to the dark red scar that split his face into two sections) (yes, it's healed, his face is not actually like IN TWO PIECES, but it looks like it).

So, Maroon was the dealer… and I knew what the drugs they were handing out were, but I still wasn't quite sure to whom they were going… and that's why I was here right now, to try and figure that out.

I watched silently, my tail occasionally swishing back and forth, as some hit men loaded up a rather large truck with crates and crates of the drugs, pills and such. So far I'd seen them load up; laughing pills, knock out pills… and several other miscellaneous items that would dye your skin, mess with your health, brain and stuff like that…

All of this sounded too familiar, and my hopes were rising with the thoughts of whom it could be that they were dealing to… I tried to keep them down though, because you couldn't always be sure (and I was NOT sure yet).

I saw one of the higher ranking hit men start talking to the driver and I instantly got to work. I turned on the camera in the eye holes' lenses of my cowl and zoomed in on the two. Then, I used my heightened hearing skills to listen to what they were saying…

"… is heading out at six tomorrow morning, going straight to Gotham," the hit man was saying to the other man. "You need to head out at three, though, so you can get there when we do, got it?"

The driver nodded and so did the hit man.

"Good, now, when they're done, get out of here and be ready in a few hours to leave," he finished up, and then the driver headed over to help the other men load up.

They were headed to Gotham… which meant I'D be headed to Gotham… I couldn't believe it; I hadn't been there in so long… I'd avoided the place like it was a plague for years… and yet, I was dying to go there.

They had to be taking a train, I didn't know what else would make it there around the same time the truck would… Gotham City was about a six hour drive away from Hinder and only three by a non-stop train… so they couldn't really be doing anything else…

I instantly pulled up my computer in my cowl and searched for trains that were non-stop to Gotham tomorrow… There was only two from Hinder leaving tomorrow… one was around four in the evening and one… was at six.

I quickly went and booked me a ticket; luckily there was some seats still open. Then, I hacked into the sight and tried to find out what seats THEY (as in Maroon and his men, he may not do the usual dirty work, but he was always there when a deal dropped).

They would be using an alias like I did… I knew Maroon very well though; I knew what to look for when it came to aliases…

"No… no… no…" I breathed quietly as I scrolled through the list. Then, I found it.

He'd booked under one of his more used names this time (Michael Redburn), with his two men feigning as one relative and a bodyguard (so one could carry a gun).

They were only a cart in front of me… I quickly moved my ticket around so I was in the same one as they (while also bumping someone else back, I didn't feel too bad for them, though, if they knew they were in the same cart as a killer they'd THANK me for the switch).

Just then, I heard the sliding of a large metal door as it closed with a bang. I turned off the computer mode so I could see and watched as the men headed away from the truck. The driver headed around to the front and climbed in… Then, he started it up and left…

The hit men slowly headed back into the building, also shutting a large, metal door behind them…

Once they were all gone, I stood up and walked away. My work here was done, and now I needed some rest so I could get up early tomorrow and catch the train.

Gotham here I come.

…. …. …. …. ….

I woke-up bright an early at five o'clock. I already had my bag packed with everything I'd need: clothes, necessities, laptop, and my gear hidden in a special x-ray and airport security proof bag that I'd made myself. If they saw it it'd give away my identity.

I showered and dressed, deciding to sport some jeans, an Aeropostale shirt, a blue jacket and some shades today. Then, I messed with my hair and quickly packed a purse before I headed out the door, just making the 5:30 bus that headed to the train station.

When I got there, I quickly got into the line to check my baggage. Then, I found my train and headed on it, taking my seat in the cart I'd gotten "assigned" to.

I looked around and took in my surroundings. A few other people were in the cart with me already. It was only quarter 'til so not everyone was on yet…

The three men I was looking for weren't on yet, though.

I waited for a while, staring out the window and looking up every time I heard someone enter the area… It wasn't them yet…

Outside my glass I noticed a man yelling at one of the workers on the train. I peeped into his thoughts and realized he was the victim of my seat switch. I smiled to myself, snickering a bit also as I watched.

Just then, I heard another person enter the cart (a few actually). My head snapped up and I watched as three men went over and sat near each other, two across from the other…

It was them, I could feel it… but I hadn't seen their faces yet so I couldn't be sure.

The man seated across from the other two turned to look around and that's when I saw it; the scar… It WAS him…

Maroon met my gaze (though he didn't know it due to my shades) and I simply kept moving my head as if to be looking around. Then, I slipped my iPod out of my purse and put in the headphones, fiddling with the device so as to appear to be turning on some music… Instead, I focused my hearing on what the three men were saying.

"Three hours… just three more hours until we get there… Then, we set up and get ready for him. The deal is going down tonight," Maroon told him men. They nodded.

"Now, look, if anyone gets suspicious of us and they try to stop the train, you grab someone and put a gun to their head," he instructed sternly. "Just tell them the person dies if we don't get to Gotham on time."

"Won't they try and call the cops on us?" one of the men asked. Maroon simply shook his head, though I heard from his thoughts that he was a bit annoyed by the question, making him roll his eyes.

"No, they won't, because if they do we kill the person, it's simple," he told them.

Just then the conductor announced a last call to board, and after a minute the doors closed. The train ride was beginning.

As our steel engine slowly began to move, a Ticket Checker began to come around, asking for out tickets (of course).

The man went through a punched everyone's ticket and did nothing different whenever he punched Maroon and his mens' tickets also… though he did do a sort of double take when he saw Maroon's scar, but a quick scowl from Maroon kept him going. He then came over to me and punched my ticket before continuing on…

For most of the ride, there were no incidents. No one tried to challenge Maroon or his men, nor did they get disturbed by them (at least, not enough to say something about it). I still listened as they spoke to each other occasionally… but otherwise they were inconspicuous, acting like normal passengers on a train.

The three hours went by rather quickly and soon the conductor was announcing our stop in Gotham City and our arrival time. The train gradually began to slow down… As it did, I looked out my window at the familiar scenery coming towards us…

The skyscrapers, the slums, the Wayne buildings… all of it was just so… soothing, like coming back to home after a long vacation, which is basically what I was doing…

So long… I hadn't been here in so long…

I winced when a sharp memory came back to me at the sight of something memorable; it was the substation near-by in the suburbs…

_I was only seven… Bruce had taken the day off to spend some time with just me on THE DAY (of my parents' death)… to get my mind off of it._

_We were in downtown Gotham. He'd taken me where ever I'd wanted to go so far… and my next choice of destination was where I'd grown up at for the first two years of my life. I wanted to see the house I'd been originally intended to live in. After some pleading, Bruce finally agreed, but he said it'd be quickest if we took the subway… so I agreed._

_We headed down to the terminal and I began to freak out a bit, I'd never been on a subway before._

"_You'll be fine; we've rode trains before, right?" Bruce reminded me softly. I nodded, biting my lips in my sudden fear._

_Bruce squatted down to my level, placing his hands on my shoulder. "On those trains, we rode through tunnels sometimes, right?" he continued on. I nodded again._

"_Well, just imagine a subway and its station like a train in a tunnel," he told me with a slight smile on his face."Do you think you can do that?"_

"_Yeah…" I whispered softly._

_Just then, the subway showed up and the doors opened. Bruce waited a bit as people came out, but then he took my hand and we got on._

_The whole ride I held onto a pole while watching the walls and lights flash by. We even passed by another subway going the opposite direction._

_By the end of the trip, I was smiling and bouncing up and down._

"_Can we go_ back_ on a subway Bruce?" I begged him as we got out._

_Bruce laughed. "Sure we can Kristi, it's your day."_

I shook my head, pulling myself out of the memory. His laugh had seemed so clear, so real… A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I missed him so much…

I shook my head once more, this time clearing my thoughts. I had to stay focused so I could keep an eye on my targets…

Just then, the train pulled to a complete stop. The conductor announced we were here and we were free to leave. Then, he thanked us for choosing their train system…

I stood up and grabbed my bag from overhead and then slowly made my way out into the isle and shuffled out of the train behind Maroon and his two men.

Once we were out, I weaved through the crowd skillfully, keeping a close eye on Maroon. I was practically stalking him, but he hadn't noticed yet.

As we got out of the station, I noticed a dark car waiting. Maroon and his men headed for it and I sped up, slipping a tracker out of my pocket as I did. I accidentally bumped into the trunk of their SUV and stuck in on there under the handle.

"Hey, watch it!" One of Maroon's men growled.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized quickly, but as I turned back around I rolled my eyes before calling a taxi. I needed to go to my hotel now so I could use my laptop and find out where he was heading.

The first cab that passed me quickly stopped when I waved it down. I smiled to myself before opening the back door of it and sliding inside.

"Where to?" the driver asked as I shut the door behind me.

"The Marriott Hotel, 1300 South Path," I told him and he slowly started moving.

"You're not new to Gotham City, are you?" he guessed as we began to merge into the early morning traffic.

I shook my head. "I used to live here," I told him honestly.

"Ah, no wonder you knew the street name, because see, as you well know, there are two Marriott Hotels in Gotham so I always ask for the street name when tourists come and they never know it…" he explained and I just nodded and smiled a bit.

We drove slowly along for a while… but after a few minutes the driver spoke again.

"Just curious, but how long has it been since you left?"

"Five years," I replied simply, as if there was nothing odd about my absence (he didn't know that there was but there sort of WAS).

"And you came back… _why_? Not to be rude, but I've been trying to get out of here forever, but I just can't for some reason! This place is such a _scum_ filled DUMP!" he exclaimed, and I knew what he meant. Gotham was filled with more insane psychos than I'd ever seen in one city alone.

I merely shrugged, though, as he finally pulled up to the hotel. I paid him, grabbed my bag, and then answered his question.

"THAT is a matter of opinion," I pointed out with a slight grin. Then, I got out of the vehicle and headed inside without another word.

_**(A/N: So… How did I do? You guys like? If so, *or if not and you want to tell me why* PLEASE REVIEW! ALL of them count and mean a lot to me~~ So just DO IT~ SWOOSH!)**_


	5. When a Fox Meets a Robin

_**(A/N: GAH I'm a LIAR XD I said one or two days and *apparently* in my world that now means about a month… I was working on many other stories, had writers block too, but on of the stories which came to me a few weeks ago. It's called "Secret Identity, Public Knowledge" and I hope you guys check it out! xD Of course, I ALSO lost the journal I had this all written in so I had to rewrite it… Sorry!**_

_**NOW Here comes Jason *hehe tht sounds like a serial killer is gonna get you! "Here comes JASON! O_o" lol*~~ Enjoy)**_

As I walked into my hotel, I looked around. I'd spent the night here once or twice before whenever I just needed to get away, so it was familiar enough. Of course, THEN I had the _Wayne _privileges and honors for staying and such… NOW I just had my cash.

I headed over to the front desk with my bag and set it down at my feet. The man there looked up and smiled a bit.

"How can I help you?" he asked me.

"Reservation for Nywae," I told him. He nodded and turned to his computer, stroking the keyboard a few times before nodding to himself and looking back up at me.

"Here you are, Jasmine, Suite, floor 5, room 521," he told me. He reached under the desk and grabbed a key card and then handed it to me.

"Enjoy your stay," he said with a smile. I nodded to him.

"Thank you," I told him. I grabbed my bag off of the ground and headed over to the elevator…

I climbed up to the 5th floor and then headed over to my room. Once inside, I placed my bag on my bed and slipped out my laptop, quickly booting it up.

I plopped down on one of the chairs in the room, computer on my lap as I waited for it to start. Once it was booted up, I instantly went to my tracking device, pulling up a map so I could see where Maroon was in Gotham. I wanted to know WHERE they were, since I wouldn't be able to go out as Fox right now (unless absolutely necessary) it was only ten o'clock (time change).

I found them… Right now, Maroon was in the slums of Gotham.

My mind raced ahead easily from years of training. I quickly tapped into every camera I knew of that was placed down there (a few of them_ his_ even) so I could keep an eye on them…

I knew hacking into some of those cameras was risky, but I had to keep those drugs out of the hands of the man I was sure was buying them… the Joker.

I was about 99.9% sure it was him. It just had to be. All of the signs were pointing to him…

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I hated not knowing for sure. I guess it just ran in my blood, when you were a Bat in Gotham, you got in the know or you got killed, that's just how it was and that's what I was used to… so you can see why this would peeve me. I was back in Gotham, about to possibly fast the most psychotic man in the world and POSSIBLY was the key term! It could POSSIBLY be him, it was MOST LIKELY him… no it WAS or it IS, just a shaky ground to stand on.

I _hated_ it.

I looked back at the computer screen and decided I needed to calm down, de-stress myself a bit. Plus, I had a long night ahead of me, so I needed to relax a bit.

I quickly took out my Bluetooth and hooked it up with my computer to alert me if any police scanners mentioned the names of _The Suspected One_ or Maroon. Then, I picked up my phone, turned it up as high as it would go and put an alarm for six o'clock.

Now, it was time for a nap. I closed my laptop and plugged it in, setting it on the nightstand before lying back onto the pillows on my bed and closing my eyes…

…. …. …. ….

The next thing I was fully aware of was Nickelback blaring "Rockstar" in my ear and I instantly bolted upright, my training kicking in right away. It took me a second, though, to realize it was only my phone. I grinned at my stupidity and quickly shut the alarm off before getting out of bed.

Mid-day naps always made me feel so refreshed, now to get down to business.

I looked outside and it was already starting to get dark. I hadn't gotten a beep in my ear which meant no police officers had reported anything (I hadn't expected them to, the police officers here stunk), but I was still going to go out.

I headed over to my suitcase and slipped out my costume. I quickly changed into the skin tight suit and put on the utility belt I had. I pulled up my cowl with a soft swoosh and a grin broke across my face. I loved my second job _so_ much.

I was about to go out the window when I remembered something and I mentally face palmed myself. Bruce would have killed me if he ever caught me being so careless.

I quickly flipped on my wrist computer and hacked into the hotel, disabling all security cameras that could possibly see me as I went away… which was all of them on MY HALF of the building.

Eh, I'd fix them later. What did they need them for REALLY anyways? To catch people – never mind.

I closed my computer and headed out onto my balcony. I stood on the edge of my railing and launched myself out onto the shorter building by me. I landed easily and softly on the balls of my feet, bending my knees to absorb the impact before I started sprinting.

I smiled widely as I comfortably flipped and leapt over the familiar roofs. After getting a little more distance between me and the hotel, though, I stopped, turning on my wrist computer.

It was 6:12 at the moment which mean Batman would be out on patrol. I knew all of his routes by heart, which meant I knew exactly how to avoid him.

I headed along again, now using my computer to locate where Maroon (or rather the car he'd been in at the train station) was. I cursed when I found it and realized what area of town he was in… It was the abandoned buildings across the base in the slums of Gotham… perfect. The one time I get to be in a hotel in the NICE part of town, I need to be in the slums.

I turned my computer off and started to head for the area where Maroon was, avoiding Batman's route while also trying to make the best time possible in getting there. All-in-all, I arrived at my desired location only ten minutes later, across the base directly parallel to where Maroon was supposed to be at.

I stopped at the edge of the roof and perched on the edge, using the camera in my cowl to zoom in on the scene across from me… but it was only one angle, I needed more.

I sighed, turning the lenses off (camera mode at least) and got back onto my wrist computer, hacking into all the nearby cameras on the nearby streets, whether security camera, police camera or BATMAN'S camera, I hacked into it and no one noticed.

"Thank you _Nightwing_…" I mused under my breath, grinning slightly as I flipped through the various screens, trying to see which ones had the best view… I found two of them to be at my liking and I pulled them up on one lense in my cowl again, while using the other to still look around. It was something that took a lot of getting used to, seeing two or three different scenes at once, but I had practice.

The next thing I did was hack into police records, I wanted to make SURE it was him, Joker, that he was out because if not, he was either going to escape or I was wrong.

I hated being wrong, so I just had to double check.

"E. Nigma… Dent… Crane…" I mused to myself as I flipped through the files. Finally, I found the giant heap of one on him. I quickly checked for his current status.

"Escaped…" I read aloud, "as of two weeks ago he broke out of Arkham. Well _perfect_."

This would be fun.

I sighed to myself, turning off my computer again and focusing back on the cameras, trying to see what was going on…

Just then, I heard the soft sound of feet landing on a roof top about three houses over to my left. My head instantly snapped up and I zeroed in on who'd made the sound. Was Batman here, too? He probably knew about this whole thing, especially since Joker was out and all-

What I saw over there, though, stopped my pondering mid thought. It wasn't Bruce, but instead Robin or rather _A_ Robin because I knew for sure it wasn't THEE Robin but some other kid…

Bruce had _replaced_ him. Heck, the fact that it'd ever even CROSSED his MIND to replace Dick sent my anger spiking, THIS made me furious.

As I sat there seething, I couldn't help but wonder who he was. Perhaps he was just a kid who'd found out… or maybe he was another orphaned soul that Bruce had decided to take in. Maybe Dick and I weren't so special after all; maybe Bruce really was just a man who liked to have a charity case to work on.

I stiffened at the thought; I didn't want to think that Bruce had never loved me. The last words he said to me, though, begged to differ.

I shook my head, quickly pushing those thoughts aside and got back on my wrist computer for the umpteenth time. I quickly searched police files for all the articles on Bruce Wayne I could find. I grinned as I leafed through all of the "miraculous deeds" the Gotham Billionaire had done in my absence. I even found an article on Dick and Kristi's sudden disappearance. He covered it up as they wanted to go out on their own.

An article later proved that no one believed him.

Finally, I found it. It was titled "Playboy Takes in Another Orphan" and right below it I saw "Trying to replace the ones he lost?"

I sighed, trying to not think about that as I skimmed the article for information. I grinned when I found it. His name was Jason Todd and, at the present he was 19½, only one and a half years younger than me.

"_Hm… He actually looks kind of cute…"_ some subconscious corner of my mind noted whenever I realized I'd snuck another glance at him form out of the corner of my eyes. I quickly shook my head, pushing the thought away forcefully. No, he couldn't be "cute", not when he'd been Dick's replacement…

Speaking of replacers, I wondered where Bruce was. I decided to peak into Jason's thoughts to check and see if he was out alone or not. I easily found his conscience and slipped in quietly.

"_Finally Bruce lets me handle THIS on my own!"_ he was grumbling. _"I mean, SURE I've gone out to patrol separate from him before, but he was always in town. He's never trusted me to go on patrol while he's on business overseas. He'll be out for two weeks too…" _Suddenly his thought process went from a gloating teen to a jealous one. _"Even though, I still don't think I'll EVER be good enough in his eyes to replace _them_. I know he thinks it, too, because he's CONSTANTLY comparing me to them! 'Nightwing would have done better' _this_ or 'Scarlet would have listened' THAT."_ He growled under his breath and I couldn't help but grin a bit, so Bruce DID still think about us, enough to even _mention_ our names sometimes.

Just then, I realized something else he'd said. BRUCE was out of town, and for a good chunk of time (for him at least). It probably wasn't _solely_ work related, maybe not even SLIGHTLY work related. He was never gone for that long without even one criminal being involved.

As I thought this over, I felt Jason's gaze suddenly turn to me and I saw it out of the corner of my eye (Dick had always told me I had some weird sixth sense for when someone was looking at me). I didn't react, though, letting him swiftly come over to me.

I heard the soft thud of his feet when he landed behind me. I smirked, thinking of all of the comments Batman would say to that. _"I heard you from three rooftops ago, you need to work harder."_

I sighed, brushing that thought from my mind and turned calmly to face the new Bird Boy. I was still perched on the ledge, as relaxed as one trained by my mentor could be.

"YES?" I asked him, my voice laced with attitude. "Can I_ help_ you with something Boy Blunder?"

Jason (I could never REALY think of him as Robin even though he had the costume on) scowled and whipped out a bat-a-rang. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I turned around, swishing my tail and sat down on the edge of the roof. "I'm Fox. I'm from Hinder, which is about a six hour drive from here, _mind you_."

"WHAT do you want?" Jason repeated, not relaxing in the slightest at this latest piece of news.

I gestured across the base. "That man over there with the drugs is Maroon. He's from MY town. Thenceforth, this is partially _my_ responsibility and my business, but don't worry I won't get in your way. You wouldn't want to displease the big BAD Batsy is you're not the one to catch the clown."

Jason was caught off guard by my last word. I smirked as his eyes widened behind the domino mask. "H-how- what did you – HOW?" he tried to say but he never _really_ finished. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard and remember to connect your TONGUE to your _brain _before you speak next time," I couldn't help but jibe, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It was something Dick or Wally would have said, but hey that's who I learned it from. "I'll answer your not so spoken question if you really desire the answer. I do my research, I know how to hack AND I know my villains. It's obviously the Joker that's on the other half of this job, being the buyer, who else would be here in GOTHAM in a need of laughing pills?"

Jason scowled again, but he relaxed a bit now, knowing I was on his side.

"So," I drawled, "where's the Batsy AT anyhoo?"

Jason didn't answer, simply perching on top of the roof ledge next to me now and peering over the water.

"Hello?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his binoculars. "Is anyone home?"

Jason glared at me an attempt at the Batglare. "He's in another part of town right now, why do you care?"

I smirked. "You're a bad liar."

Jason flipped out again, about to speak when I cut him off.

"You freak out too easily; did the Bats not teach you as well as the first Robin to hide your emotions?" I jarred and Jason growled now, obviously not liking the topic turn. He suddenly moved forward to punch me in his anger but I reacted instinctively. I stood up, grabbed his fist, and punched him in the gut before flipping him over and slamming him down onto his back. I placed a foot on his chest and sighed, shaking my head.

"And here I thought we could work together," I said, tsking at his behavior. "You could obviously use more work, too. I saw that attack coming from a mile away. Good luck getting to go out on patrol ALONE again when you fail to capture the Joker."

With that, I took my foot off of his chest and sauntered off.

_**(A/N: YAY I am FINALLY DONE! O_o sorry for SUCH the long wait, but I hope you guys enjoyed it~ I promise more Jason in the next chapter, this is NOT the end I just didn't want to make it this story where they "fall in love at first site" and it's just like they NEVER argue and they NEVER disagree and it's the perfect relationship xD well THAT NEVER happens so it won't happen here either and I hope you're not disappointed.**_

_**Now REVIEW! It's seriously what keeps me going ^-^)**_


End file.
